La Nymphe Aux Lucioles
by NocturneShadow
Summary: C'est la nuit. Hors, il règne une étrange animation par-delà la forêt. D'étranges sphères vertes prènent leur envol au-dessus des arbres. Intrigué, le Roi des gobelins s'approche pour voir ce qui se trame. Lemon, One Shot au contenu mature, Jareth x Sarah


Disclaimer : Labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas et la chanson que Jareth fredonne à Sarah s'intitule "Je pense encore à toi". Elle a été reprise par l'artiste québécois Sylvain Cossette.

Auteur : Nocturne Shadow

* * *

¤ La Nymphe Aux Lucioles ¤

Il faisait nuit. Le royaume d'Underground était plongé dans un calme absolu. Le clair de lune, dans un ciel sans nuage, illuminait chacune des allées du Labyrinthe. Une fraîche brise se glissait entre les feuilles des arbres qui bruissaient sous son passage. Là, du haut de la plus haute tour du château, se tenait un observateur subjugué par l'éclat de cette toile nocturne qui se dessinait devant ses yeux.

La nature semblait s'être endormie comme sous l'effet d'un puissant charme magique. Seul régnait une étrange animation par-delà la forêt, ce qui ne laissait pas le Roi des gobelins indifférent. De curieuses sphères vertes prenaient leur envol dans un coin reculé du Labyrinthe.

Intrigué et désireux de voir de plus près ce qui se passait, Jareth se métamorphosa en une chouette au plumage blanc de neige tacheté d'un brun clair. L'oiseau se laissa guider par les courants aériens. Puis, il amorça sa descente vers le sol.

Dès qu'il toucha du bout de ses pattes les jeunes pousses d'herbe, il reprit sa forme initiale. Les paroles d'une sérénade parvinrent à ses oreilles. Qui pouvait bien chanter ainsi? La voix était certes belle, mais empreinte d'une touche de tristesse. Il s'approcha donc.

Hors, ce qu'il avait pris pour des sphères vertes n'étaient rien d'autre que des lucioles qui décrivaient des arcs imaginaires telles de petits acrobates. Elles s'éloignaient de lui lorsqu'il tentait de les attraper à l'intérieur de ses mains gantées.

Enfin, il arriva près d'une source d'eau. A mi-chemin entre cette dernière et lui se tenait un tronc qui lui servit de cachette provisoire. De l'autre côté de l'arbre, il pouvait distinguer une silhouette féminine dont les jambes se trouvaient dans l'eau. La femme était de dos à lui, ses longs cheveux noirs sillonnant le long de son corps.

Il voulut s'étirer le cou pour mieux voir, mais, ce faisant, il posa le pied sur une branche qui émit un craquement sonore. Le Roi des gobelins pesta silencieusement contre cette maladresse qui le priva de ce chant mélancolique.

- Te voilà.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Jareth. Surpris, car il ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage, il la fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

- Qui es-tu?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la nymphe aux lucioles, nullement choquée par cette question.

- Ne me reconnais-tu pas?

- Tu es Sarah?

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Un moment, Jareth la détailla silencieusement. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie arachnéenne dont la pâleur laissait entrevoir les délicates courbes de son corps gracieux. Ses yeux émeraude plongeaient dans les siens, sondant la profondeur de son âme. Belle et noble d'apparence, elle était tout simplement magnifique, plus encore qu'à leur toute première rencontre.

« Que fais-tu ici? »

Il s'approcha d'elle tout comme elle s'approcha de lui sans toutefois sortir hors de l'eau.

- Moi? Dit-elle en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux au-dessus de son épaule.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a appelé? »

Elle tendit sa main droite vers son visage pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Le Roi des gobelins la retint avec douceur.

- Ce ne peut être réel… dit-il en tournant plusieurs fois la tête négativement. Il laissa retomber sa main en proie à une soudaine déception.

« Tu n'es pas réel. »

Hé pourtant, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment? Et si ce n'était que cela, un rêve issu de son imagination? Gentiment, Sarah prit sa main dans les siennes. Elle retira patiemment son gant qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol. Puis, elle posa sa main contre sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur afin qu'il sente sous sa paume ses battements réguliers.

- Et alors?

En quoi pouvait-il encore croire? Il était confus, ne savait plus quoi penser. Sarah était là devant lui, en chair et en os et, il hésitait. C'était comme s'il ne voulait rien brusquer, comme s'il craignait que cet univers enchanteur ne disparaisse sous ses yeux. Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi… »

- Tu as changé.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui, contrairement à toi.

Il mit sa main sous son menton et posa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Une perle bleue naquit en bordure de son œil droit.

- Sarah… dit-il d'une voix grave. « J'ai été cruel envers toi, je veux maintenant être généreux. »

Elle le repoussa poliment.

- L'amour que tu éprouvais jadis pour moi n'a plus raison d'être désormais.

Touché dans son orgueil, le Roi des gobelins retrouva sa contenance qu'il avait égaré un bref instant. Un sourire s'esquissa d'ailleurs sur ses lèvres.

- Crois-tu?

- Prouve-le. Répondit-elle calmement.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Jareth pour faire un premier geste. Il la rejoignit dans l'eau, ne se souciant nullement d'être mouillé. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser passionné. Il avait un goût salé, étant donné les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Sarah. Il marqua alors une pause, se recula légèrement pour mieux la voir.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Je… je l'ignore, mentit-elle.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains chaudes.

- Sarah, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, je ne te forcerai pas à le faire si ce n'est pas ce que tu désires.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Regarde-moi…

- Il y a si longtemps que je t'attends.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit, retirant les quelques larmes qui demeuraient encore sur ses joues. Puis, elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il leva ses bras pour venir caresser son dos et la berça avec tendresse. Il fredonna un air lointain dont les paroles l'avaient profondément marqué durant ces dernières années. Il ne savait plus d'où provenait cette chanson mais cela importait peu maintenant, maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis…

Dans les désordres de mon cœur,  
Quand tout va bien,  
Quand rien ne va,  
Entre le désir et la peur,  
Je pense encore toi.

Dans les désordres de ma vie,  
Où je sens que ma vie s'en va,  
Dans la tristesse de chaque nuit,  
Je pense encore toi.

Sarah se défit de son étreinte pour venir poser son index sur la bouche du Roi des gobelins.

« Chuttt… »

Elle s'avança et baisa sa joue avant de revenir vers ses lèvres. Encouragé par son initiative, Jareth l'embrassa à son tour. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine où il caressa le bout de ses mamelons qui ne tardèrent pas à durcir sous ses doigts habiles.

« Mmmm… »

Jareth se pencha pour croquer son lobe d'oreille, parcourant sa peau de furtifs baisers ça et là. Pour sa part, Sarah glissa ses mains par-dessus sa chemise nacrée pour sentir chacun des muscles de son corps. Elle s'affaira à la déboutonner lentement, prenant tout son temps pour savourer du regard chacune des parcelles de peau qui s'offrait à son regard. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles frémir à chaque caresse. Malgré tout, il parvenait parfaitement à garder son self-control alors que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir aux moindres de ses touchers. Elle était si sensible. Enfin, elle parvenu à décacher entièrement son torse.

Il descendit les bretelles de sa robe, le tissu se montrant très obéissant. Désormais nue, le Roi des gobelins prit Sarah dans ses bras, la guidant vers l'herbe fraîche. Il la déposa délicatement sur le sol, effleurant son corps de ses mains chaudes. Il les promena sur ses jambes puis vers sa taille fine, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau gémissement, ses mains blanches se perdant dans sa chevelure blonde. Elle les avait toujours aimés comme ils étaient : rebelles et fiers.

Sarah fut saisie de plusieurs frissons alors qu'une série de coups de langue venait de frôler son intimité. Elle avait l'étrange impression que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux et qu'ils en devenu les maîtres.

« Aah… »

Jareth venait d'insérer un premier doigt qu'il avait préalablement humecté de sa salive. Il avança son visage vers celui de la jeune femme pour refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que plus bas, il entamait déjà un mouvement lent de va et vient avec son index. Il suça son cou, s'amusant à le mordiller de temps à autre.

Il jugea qu'elle était maintenant prête pour un autre doigt. Il se tailla une place à l'intérieur de son vagin. Sarah se crispa. Il la regarda, soucieux.

« Tout va bien », lui assura-t-elle.

Il poursuivit donc. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de s'accoutumer à sa présence. Il ne voulait rien brusquer, même s'il y avait de cela plusieurs années qu'il désirait vivre cet instant avec elle. Tout devait être parfait. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Sarah savoura le plaisir charnel qu'il lui procurait.

« Jareth…? »

Il s'arrêta en entendant son nom.

- Oui ?

- Maintenant, laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux soupirs de contentement.

Il se recula pour mieux contempler ses traits. Elle était si belle. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait choisi de se donner entièrement à lui. Il défit les agrafes de son pantalon. Puis, il la pénétra doucement avec son membre durci. Au début, il lui fallu prodiguer d'affectueuses caresses pour la mettre à l'aise. Hâtivement, il s'appliqua à briser la frêle barrière de son innocence. Cette nuit-là, il lui fit l'amour avec passion. Puis, repus, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, enveloppé dans la grande cape du Roi des gobelins.

Au début du jour, alors que flottait dans l'air l'odeur timide de l'aube, Jareth ouvrit les yeux. Il constata qu'il était seul, malgré ses souvenirs de la veille où il avait fait l'amour à Sarah.

- Sarah? Fit-il, inquiet.

Où pouvait-elle bien être? Il se leva et la chercha du regard. Elle ne se trouvait pas très loin, à proximité de la source. Dieu soit loué, elle n'était pas partie! S'il avait fallu qu'il la perde de nouveau!

« Sarah… » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle était de dos à lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et eut presque un choc lorsque Sarah se retourna. Sa peau était brillante. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

- Qu'y a-t-il?

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que d'autres larmes roulaient sur son visage.

- Je dois repartir…

- Pourquoi? Reste avec moi!

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Elle marqua une pause, levant sa main vers son visage pour venir caresser sa joue.

- Dis-moi pourquoi ? s'offusqua soudainement Jareth.

- Parce que… dit-elle en sortant une boule de cristal dans sa main droite.

« La magie ne pouvait s'opérer que durant une nuit. »

- Non! Je refuse de te laisser partir! Dit-il en la prenant par ses épaules.

Il la secoua légèrement.

« Ce ne peut pas être vrai? »

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te le dire avant, mais, m'aurais-tu écoutée?

- J'ai pourtant senti ton cœur battre!

Elle soupira avant de baisser le regard.

- C'est ici que la chimère prend fin, je n'étais rien de plus qu'un rêve créé de toute pièce par les fées de ce royaume qui, sachant la peine qui rongeait ton âme, ont voulu l'apaiser un peu… » dit-elle tristement avant de disparaître sous les premiers rayons du soleil.

« Adieu, Roi des gobelins, pourtant, je t'aimais… furent les dernières paroles qui lui transmit l'apparition de Sarah.

Le cœur de Jareth se serra. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Sarah de rester auprès de lui lors de son séjour dans le Labyrinthe qu'il devait encore subir cette douleur qui lui déchirait l'âme. Aussi se l'était-il promis, jamais plus il n'aimerait. Tout ce qui restait de son cœur, elle le lui avait pris. Le poids de cet amour impossible lui pèserait tout au long de son immortalité. Ainsi, l'existence qu'il mènerait serait semblable àcelle d'un homme harassé qui s'apprête à faire un long voyage.

- Un jour, nous nous retrouverons, se promit-il.

* * *

C'était mon premier lemon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? A la prochaine ^^!


End file.
